Minecraft Annihilation Nexus
The minecraft annihilation nexus is a model that is where you spawn in the game of annihilation, once it's gone, you can't spawn anymore, it was introduced to roblox by ZenUsha recently, and currently, development builds are occuring until it's done. Original Introduction In annihilation, 4 teams play against eachother, while the players of your team has to destroy all of the other nexuses. The game is very fun, and it involves PvP, * Diamonds occur in the middle of the map * Maps are chosen by vote * You can join which team you prefer, once it's full, you have to join another team. * Special items are rare * There are types of classes. The winning team will earn special XP, once all 3 enemy nexuses have been destroyed, even if their own gets destroyed. It originated in Minecraft, Iron ore will spawn endlessly during the game. Versions 'v1 '- Basic code added, damage counter wasn't added, he didn't know how to add it. 'v2 '- Some fixes Servers Some annihilation videos have went viral, sometimes, by popular servers. Some premium servers have this technique enabled while the cracked server CosmicCraft, doesn't allow ores in block form to be destroyed, as they're classified as rare. Certain Minecraft servers have introduced the game. The game is extremely popular upon some pro gamers, amazingsimon tried this game, it was fun, but he never did that well Emulated in Roblox the XNDUIW Team wanted to emulate the nexus, and ZenUsha did the starting code, the code is currently primitive and it could get more complex, Unlike the Minecraft equivalent, the roblox variant will flash red, until it reaches 0, similar to the real minecraft game. ZenUsha will do the code for the nexus while another person will do the spawning, similar to the real thing. How it will be emulated Once the nexus is destroyed, ZenUsha will make the code for the spawn points, to either delete them, or remove them and place them in ServerStorage, in his place called Script Testing. in Phase 1, you need an administrator in game to make the game operate well, but the code will be a nice intervention, but admins who operate the game tend to abuse their power so the code will replace them at operating the whole game, the code might be very complex, sometimes requiring very complex equations to help the game itself, the team will keep trying so the fully fledged game will be working ASAP. How will the game work? The game will behave like it's Minecraft equivalent, but crafting may or may not be able to be implemented, so that is an issue that we will try to fix, initial problems were in it's value, it was a number value, but he replaced it with a boolean value, where is it's in the script, once it hits 0, it turns black then it's gone. The game operates like the real thing in minecraft, but it could include more in-game weapons and weapon types. Updates will occur while the open hexagon pack dev team is being involved in juggling 2 projects at once. The code? The code is very complex, so it's very hard to work, it could be an algorithm. The Algorithm? It is a long line of code, and I think it's probably going to be hundreds of lines of code long, or even thousands, but luckily, all the effort will take offCategory:External Executable Plugins